


dates for demons

by TrufaxRex



Series: food for demons [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Witches, You might be dating a demon more powerful than you could ever imagine, cute dates, the smallest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/pseuds/TrufaxRex
Summary: “I know its ridiculous, but every moment I spend away from you feels like an eternity.”Finn takes Roman on a very special demon-y date.





	dates for demons

**Author's Note:**

> So there was no way I was leaving 'food for demons' at that. I love the two of them already.
> 
> So have 4,000 words of more fluff and awkward romance. And when I say angst, I literally mean like the most miniscule amount imaginable. Its mostly just good boys trying to work this whole demon-human relationship thing out.
> 
> Extremely un-beta'd. Proceed with caution.

The alarm that alerted Roman of intruders had barely sounded before he ripped the covers back and threw the knife toward the door. From his bed, Roman heard a startled grunt followed by a hiss from someone (or something) hiding in the darkness of his room. He reached for the next knife tucked underneath his pillow, but hesitated as he noted there was no attempt at an attack being made.

Frowning, Roman reached to his bedside table and turned on the lamp, illuminating the room with soft yellow light.To both his horror and his relief, there in front of his door, stood his boyfriend. Cradling his hand where he had presumably grabbed the knife out of the air as Roman threw it.

Alarmed, Roman pushed the covers away and stumbled out of bed. “Finn! You can’t do this to me, man.”

He quickly approached Finn and took the smaller man’s hand. He winced, seeing the burning cut the knife had left across his palm.Despite that, Finn just looked up at him sheepishly. He was dressed in a navy suit and a subtle paisley tie. He looked handsome as ever, and Roman assumed that he had been in meetings for the better part of a the last few days when he had been quite scarce, only popping in during the morning to give Roman a kiss and grab a coffee.

“You can’t sneak up on me like this,” Roman grumbled, pulling his boyfriend by the arm to his bathroom. “I could have killed you.”

“I doubt it.” Finn chuckled, far too serene for a demon who had just grabbed a knife that had been anointed with holy water. “Besides, I missed you.”

Roman blushed a little at that, mumbling to himself as he turned on the sink faucet and stuck Finn’s hand under the water. 

He tried to remain aloof, even as the demon began to lean against him, nuzzling at his t-shirt covered shoulder and humming lightly. For all that Finn was a demon, and a very powerful one at that, he was extremely gentle and tactile.Roman himself was very guarded, so it had taken a while for him to be completely comfortable with just how much Finn liked contact. But he grew to like it, admitting that he was probably at least a little touch-starved.

“I suppose I missed you too.” Roman said as he turned off the water and began applying a homemade balm to Finn’s hand. He was sure his boyfriend could heal it himself, but he felt sort of bad about the whole thing now. “Is everything alright?”

Finn nodded, tugging his hand out of Roman’s grip and wrapping his arms around the larger man’s waist. Smiling, he stood on his tippy toes, stretching to give Roman a light peck on the lips. “Everything is grand. I just hated being away from you.”

Roman’s expression softened and he wrapped his arms around Finn in return. “Yeah.” He agreed, leaning down so that they could kiss again.

“I thought we could spend the day together.” Finn said once they pulled away.

“I don’t have any other plans.” Roman confessed. Sasha and his newest hire, Bayley had convinced him to take a day off. It had taken a lot of needling, but eventually Roman gave in. He had only closed the shop a few times since it had opened, mainly when he had been very ill.

“Ah,” Roman said, suddenly realizing. “You’re the one who put them up to this.”

“Someone had to convince you.” Finn shrugged. “You deserve it though, and I want to spend the whole day with you as an apology for being gone for so long.”

Finn took his arm and led him back out into the bedroom. He motioned for Roman to sit down as he began to underdress. “I tried to call you, but they’re still trying to figure out the service interference between here and the underworld.”

Roman nodded, somewhat distracted as he watched Finn toss his tie aside and then slip out of his immaculately tailored jacket. If he weren’t still tired, he might be feeling some sort of way about seeing his boyfriend undressing in his bedroom. As it was, the adrenaline rush of thinking a stranger had broken into his home was slowly fading as his body reminded him it was only about 3:30 in the morning.

“I figured you were just busy.” Roman wasn’t sure exactly what Finn did. He said he worked on relationships between the underworld and the world above. His boyfriend was a very old demon, so it was entirely possible that his job was just so complicated it defied description.

“Still,” Finn had stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. He pushed his clothes into a pile and then flopped down next to Roman, pressing into his side and leaning his head against his shoulder. “I know its ridiculous, but every moment I spend away from you feels like an eternity.’ 

Roman felt something constrict in his heart at that. He knew time must move differently for someone like Finn, and there were many times Roman felt like the time they spent together must be insignificant to the time Finn had been alive. But it was things like this, that hit home just how much he meant to Finn. It was humbling, but made his heart soar at the same time.

“Sorry,” Finn murmured gently.“Sometimes I might overstep…”

“No, no.” Roman soothed. “I’m just… Overwhelmed. I feel the same way.”

“Oh good.” Finn did indeed sound relieved. “Nap time?”

Roman snorted and crawled up towards his pillow, beckoning for Finn to join him.It wasn’t a very big bed, but Roman was grateful for the excuse to hold his lover close. He tucked Finn’s head underneath his chin, arms wrapped around his smaller body and sighed contently. 

“Hold on.” Finn wriggled a little out of his grasp and reached over to turn the light off. Once the light was gone, he snuggled back against Roman. “Goodnight, love.”

“Night, Finn.” Roman replied with a yawn as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

They both woke at a much more reasonable time a few hours later. Taking their time to relish the chance to linger in bed with one another for about half an hour before getting up and going to Roman’s small kitchen. Since his apartment was right above the shop, he usually just ate a pastry and made coffee while starting the work day. But today was the first time in a long time he started his cheap little coffee maker and poured himself a bowl a cereal.

They sat together at Roman’s little two person table-top, Roman slowly crunching his cereal as Finn sipped his coffee and scrolled around on his phone. It was quiet and comfortable, the morning light shining through the windows. It felt incredibly…. domestic.

 _I’ve only known him for five months_. Roman looked up at Finn through his lashes, trying not to make it obvious that he was observing the other man. It was hard not to stare, Finn was inconceivably beautiful. For all that he looked human, he was so unearthly handsome.

“Caught you.” Finn’s eyes snapped up from his phone to meet Roman’s. He grinned though, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. 

Roman shrugged, now looking at his boyfriend unabashedly. “Any plans for today?”

“Well,” Finn hesitated. “I did want to take you out, but… I realize this is your only day off and you might want to relax or do something of your own…”

Roman shook his head and put his spoon down, finished with his breakfast. “Not at all. I spend all my time in this building, either up here or down in the shop. I’m all yours.”

Finn looked relieved, though he could see that there was a slight bit of nervousness in the way he held himself. Roman wondered what exactly the demon had planned for them. 

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

Finn assured him that despite wearing a suit himself, it wasn’t necessary for Roman to wear anything special for their outing. Still Roman couldn’t help but feel underdressed in his dark-wash jeans and blue t-shirt. Though he wasn’t sure he even owned any clothes that were on the same level as his boyfriend.

Once they were both dressed, Finn took Roman’s hand and held tight. Roman closed his eyes, still unused to Finn’s way of teleporting from one place to another. There was a split second where he couldn’t feel his body at all before sensation came rushing back when they landed. The first time Finn had transported them both, Roman had shakily fallen to his knees and threw up on Finn’s living room carpet.

He had found ways to cope better since then, mostly by closing his eyes and squeezing Finn’s hand until the unpleasant sensations passed.

This time, when they landed he felt himself wobble a little, but felt otherwise steady as Finn put a hand on the small of his back for stability. Roman took a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes. They were on a small, quiet street, sunlit and warm. There were quite a few others out, carrying bags along as they did their shopping. One thing he noticed was that it looked quaint, with small shops lining the street rather than large modern convenience stores.

“Are you alright?” Finn asked gently. “I’ll admit, that was a long hop for us.”

“I couldn’t tell the difference between a long and short one, to be honest.” Roman replied. “Where are we?”

“Bray,” Finn supplied, then at Roman’s blank stare he added. “Ireland.”

“I-Ireland?” Roman’s eyes widened and he took a slightly bewildered step back, surveying the street with renewed fascination. “You didn’t tell me to bring my passport.”

Finn burst out laughing at that, holding onto Roman tightly as though he were afraid he might flee. “I’m your passport. I was born of this place, in so much as I belong to it, it belongs to me.”

Roman ‘hmm-ed’ gently, not quite understanding what he meant. He was a little embarrassed to admit that he had always thought Finn’s accent was more of an aesthetic choice. But he supposed even thousands year old demons had to have origins. And Finn had brought Roman to his.

It was….incredibly sweet.

Taking a shaky breath, Roman smiled. He he had found himself in much worse situations. This was probably the most pleasant surprise he had ever gotten.

“Come on.” Finn tugged at his hand lightly and led him up to one of the shops. There was a blue curtain pulled in the large store window, and the sigh on the door said ‘By Appointment Only’.

Finn knocked quietly, and only a second later the door opened. Finn lead them both inside, squeezing Roman’s hand in reassurance.

Roman honestly wasn’t sure what to expect upon entering, but what he found was a beautiful parlor room. A few arm chairs scattered around, heavy, studying looking mirrors in three corners of the room. A plush, rich tapestry of a rug on the floor and elegant decorations. Along the back wall were an array of suits, carefully spaced out on a rack so that none of them touched.

“Finn, my old friend!” A jovial, accented voice exclaimed. 

A tall, black-haired man looking to be about in his mid-forties approached Roman and Finn from behind a large wooden counter. He was rather fit, and quite handsome in a dove gray suit and light blue-checkered tie. What startled Roman were his eyes, they were inky black - another demon, like Finn.

“ _Tethra_ ,” Finn said warmly, moving to clasp the hand and arm of the other man. “I appreciate this on such short notice, I’m sure you’re busy.”

“Nothing that couldn’t be moved around.” He shook his head. A small smirk appeared on the demon’s face and his voice lowered. “Of course when one hears the King is courting…”

Finn cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Roman made a show of pretending not to have heard. He would store that tidbit away for later times. Instead, he busied himself looking at the elegant interior and feeling woefully underdressed and a little annoyed at Finn for not telling he could have at least put on a button-up shirt.

“Roman,” Finn beckoned him over. “I’d like you to meet one of my oldest friends. This is Tethra.”

Roman made his way over and stuck his hand out to shake. The demon smiled warmly and took it, bending over to place a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. Roman heard Finn groan next to him, as the blood rushed to his own face. He wasn’t sure if this was standard demon behavior, or if this was just ‘demons-Finn-knew’ behavior.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Roman.” His tone was genuine and warm. “Please, call me Quinn. It’s what I go by now. Finn, is just stubborn.”

“Trust me, I know.” Roman agreed instantly. “Sorry about…” He gestured to his body. “Finn didn’t let me know we were headed out somewhere nice.”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise!” Finn chuckled, coming to place a hand on the small of Roman’s back. “You like my suits so much, I thought you’d like one of your own.”

Roman’s eyes widened as he looked over at his boyfriend. The demon was smiling up at him impishly, blue eyes sparkling. On one hand he wanted to laugh at how obvious he must be whenever Finn showed up looking particularly well-put together. And on the other hand he wanted to sweep Finn up in a hug and never let him go. This was… almost too much. Who brought someone to Ireland just to get them a suit? One that was by appointment only?

“You’re ridiculous.” Roman said quietly, afraid his voice was shaking.

He had only given Finn avague suggestion of what his past had been like. But no one had ever done something so unexpectedly kind for him. Not without wanting something in return.

“I took the liberty of picking out some things already.” Quinn spoke up after a moment. He glanced at Finn and raised an eyebrow. “Since I believe you’re on a schedule?”

“We’ve got time enough.” Finn squeezed Roman’s hand when the taller man looked down at him questioningly. 

“Excellent! Gentleman, right this way.” Quinn said, leading them away. Roman and Finn following, hand in hand.

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

Roman stared at himself owlishly in the mirror as he smoothed his hands over the lapels of the suit jacket. The material was heavenly soft, burgundy in color with the slightest sheen. Though he had protested initially the fit was perfectly tailored to his body, showing off his body in a way he had never seen before. As someone who wore straight jeans and loose shirts on practically a daily basis, this was a huge change.

He heard Finn entering the door to the private viewing room and turned to see his boyfriend striding toward him looking incredibly content. He caught Finn’s eyes changing from black to their human blue and frowned a little. 

“Does it bother you?” He asked and reached up to touch the side of Finn’s temples. “Not keeping them natural?”

Finn shrugged a shoulder. “I’m used to it.” He said, reaching up to straighten Roman’s black tie. “I find humans are less distracted this way.”

“You always distract me.” Roman’s murmured. “You don’t have to hide it around me, Finn.”

Finn took a step back and gave Roman a once over. His eyes drew slowly over his body, drinking in every detail. Finally, he looked back up at Roman’s eyes - soft brown and earnest. Swallowing, the demon nodded and let the glamour fade into his natural black eyes.

Roman smiled and leaned down to kiss Finn. Happy that his boyfriend would trust him enough to let his guard down like this. He knew there were still secrets that they both had, but these small things would lead to becoming more comfortable with one another.

Roman stepped back and opened his arms wide. “So, this is amazing. Thank you so much, Finn. I don’t think I’ve ever owned something this nice before.”

Finn chucked a little. “I had to discreetly look through your closet to see what type of style you liked. I was shocked to see you didn’t own any suits at all.”

“Nah.” Roman shook his head. “Collared shirts are as far as I go, man. But this isn’t bad at all.”

“Its the exact opposite of bad.” Finn agreed wholeheartedly. “And now, if you’d indulge me one more thing?”

“So far I feel like I’m being the one indulged, but sure.” 

Finn took his hand firmly. “Close your eyes.”

“Got it.” Roman answered and shut his eyes, steeling himself for the feeling of nothing that would come.

This time when they arrived, Finn was ready to steady him with a hand gripping Roman’s arm and the other around his waist. Almost as though he subconsciously didn’t want to make a fool of himself in such a sharp suit, Roman was able to find his balance much quicker this time.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around to see that they had landed in a small parlor room. It was an almost overwhelmingly gothic looking affair with dark woods, dark red walls and heavy velvet drapery on its one window.

“Are you alright?” Finn asked him.

“That one wasn’t as bad.” Roman reassured him. “Where are we?”

Finn offered his arm to Roman, who took it without hesitation. He led his boyfriend to the door and opened it. 

Roman was taken aback at the room they stepped into. It was a large semi-circle, very much like dressed like the parlor room they had just stepped out of. The floors were dark wood, and the walls a beautiful shade of dark red. The lighting fixtures cast an almost romantic, tinted glow on the ceiling. It was crowded, with people sitting at circular tables, adorned with rich red and gold-trimmed table clothes and heavy wooden seats. There were at least thirty tables, all with couples and groups eating at them in their finest evening wear as wait staff hustled between them carrying bottles of wine and plates of food.

It was an astounding elegant looking place, if maybe a bit over designed. But Roman had never been to such a place. He didn’t even notice until a spotlight came on that there was a small stage up at the front of the room. A woman in an elegant black evening dress stood at the microphone, while a three piece band set up behind her.

“Your Highness - “ 

Roman looked over to see a waiter addressing Finn, his black eyes wide. Suddenly the energy of the place hit him, and his shock at the decor gave way to the shock of the power he felt all at once. Demons, they were all demons here. He had never felt so much immense power and pressure in one place. 

“Roman, are you alright?” Finn suddenly turned to look at him, brow wrinkled in concern.

Roman swallowed thickly, and looked down at their joined hands to see he was practically crushing the smaller man’s hand in his grip. He quickly let going, but regretted it instantly as felt like a thousand invisible tendrils were prodding at him.

He heard Finn growl low and deep and the lights flickered suddenly. A hush fell over the room, and just as suddenly the probing feeling went away. He could still feel eyes on them, but things were suddenly much less overwhelming.

“Charlie! Back to your business, really, you should have called me.” Out of the silence came an authoritative, no-nonsense voice. The waiter who had addressed Finn squeaked, looking relieved as he hurried away. An older woman with silver hair pinned into a pretty bun marched toward them. She looked non-phased by the proceedings, and she approached Finn with her hand out to shake.

“Finn, I really do apologize.” She got right to the point. “Young ones these days haven’t the slightest bit of decorum when it comes to certain things.”

Roman noticed Finn relax beside him, and with that, the chatter in the room started to pick up once again as things went back to normal. Roman could feel his body trying to adjust to the immense power coming from the individuals in the room, and he took Finn’s hand again, noting that the contact seemed to help stabilize him.

“And you must be Roman.” The woman turned to look at him now. She took a moment, seeming as though she were assessing and then grinned sharply. “Aren’t you something special. I shouldn’t have expected less at any rate.” She looked to Finn again. “Will your usual table do?”

“Absolutely.” Finn agreed.

The woman nodded and and began to lead them through the tables. Roman tried to drink in everything as they wandered through, looking at the patrons and wondering at the variety. He noticed that some had horns peeking out from their hairlines, were holding flutes of champagne with clawed hands and smiled with rows of sharp teeth. Though there was no way to be sure, as far as he could tell, he was the only human here.

He nearly stumbled, a little surprised when Finn let go of his hand to pull out his chair. He sat in it gently, not really sure what to do with himself as Finn sat across from hm. 

The maitre d leaned down toward Finn. “Your usual?”

“And something for my guest.” Finn gestured toward Roman.

“Of course, Finn.” And with that she walked away.

“Finn, what - “ 

Before Roman could finish the thought, two waiters came by. One sat down to glasses as the other poured wine into both. Then the first dropped two small black stones into one of the glasses, hesitating with the other.

“None for him, please.” Finn said. “Thank you.”

With a gracious nod that bordered on a bow, the two left the table.

Finally, they were alone and Roman reached across the table for Finn’s hand. His boyfriend obliged, holding onto him tightly, seeming to know that the contact helped.

“Finn..” Roman started, not even sure what he should be saying. “Where are we?”

Finn squeezed his hand, is expression a little apologetic. “The Underworld Lounge. It’s.. very popular with demons.”

“I can see that.” Roman almost laughed.

Finn grimaced. “I know we can’t go out to eat at normal human places, and I thought…”

Roman could see that Finn was rethinking the whole thing in his head. Despite the shock of it all, Roman wasn’t upset about being here. A little out of his depth yes, but he wasn’t worried. Finn was the strongest being in this establishment by a mile and if the reaction earlier was anything to go by, there wasn’t a single thing to worry about.

“I just need to adjust, Finn.” Roman said, trying to reassure him. “I can feel…everything. So I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

“You can feel everything?”

“Everyone’s power, their auras.” Roman explained. “I felt yours the very first day you walked in. You’re the most powerful being I’ve ever met.”

Finn was quiet for a moment. “You knew I was a demon from the start.”

“Uh, yeah.” Roman tried not to laugh at Finn’s befuddled expression. “I don’t just cast spells.”

“I can tell you are quite powerful, but I didn’t know…” Finn trailed off. “I’m an idiot.”

“No way.” Roman disagreed. “Just a little stubborn. But that comes with being old.”

Even in the dim light, Roman could tell Finn was rolling his eyes. As the atmosphere between them became more comfortable, he found that he felt quite settled now. He let go of Finn’s hand and reached for the glass of wine without the stones and took a sip. It was rich and heavy, he supposed he should have suspected from what Finn told him about demons’ ability to taste.

“So this is where demons go on dates?” Roman asked, looking around the room. Up on the stage, the band began to play as the woman took the mike from the stand to begin to sing.

“One of them.” Finn answered. “This is the oldest place like this. It’s a little outdated, but it is my favorite.”

“I like it.” Roman said. “It’s different. In a good way.”

Finn smiled, his grin looking slightly more sharp than usual. Roman wondered if there were other physical demon traits that Finn kept hidden away for his benefit. Eventually, he would ask him, but for now he knew that it had probably taken a lot of courage for Finn to let him see this part of himself. Other humans might be horrified, or even terrified of this place. Even witch’s like Roman could have their own limits. But he knew he was safe in Finn’s hands.

“Thank you.” Roman said genuinely. “For showing me this, for letting me see the things that are important to you.”

“I love you.” Finn’s voice was quiet, but he reached across and took Roman’s hand. As they both turned their attention to the crooning, soothing voice of the songstress on stage. 


End file.
